


no body, no crime

by sasukewaifu



Category: Naruto
Genre: (will be at some point), Akatsuki - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Female Gaara (Naruto), Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mentions of organs, mentions of dead bodies, mentions of gore, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewaifu/pseuds/sasukewaifu
Summary: Gaara thinks she did it but she just can't prove it.Naruto laughs and lives by the motto "No body, no crime."
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another day - another fic for Mika <3
> 
> Merry Christmas to you and everyone who's celebrating and reading <3
> 
> Every woman in the fic is a lesbian <3

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Gaara mutters, running around her room in search of her black eyeliner. “Temari! Where the fuck is my eyeliner?!”

She doesn’t get any answer. Ugh. 

“Temari?!” She yells looking out of her door. Her sister is peacefully drinking beer on this fine Friday night. She turns her head slowly, now facing Gaara. 

“What? I don’t have any idea where it is. You well damn know I don’t touch your stuff.” She’s clearly annoyed after being distracted from her phone. “Now fuck off. Someone’s actually trying to get laid here.”

Gaara scoffs and rolls her eyes. That blonde girl Ino is all Temari thinks now which isn’t helpful at all. She still needs her eyeliner. 

“I saw Kankuro use it before he went out. Search in his room.”

In about three minutes Gaara finds what she was looking for. She smacks her sister on the cheek, smiling as if she won a prize. Temari wipes the saliva off her face and rubs her hand on the couch in disgust.

“Thank you!” Gaara shouts in return.

“Never helping you again! Ew.”

“Love you too, sis!”

And she’s in her room in front of the mirror again. She still has around 10 minutes to get ready and head to the _LOONA_ concert. The one she’s been waiting for six months. She’s so excited. Nothing could possibly ruin her mood. Not a missing eyeliner, not a moody sister. Nothing. It’s going to be the best day of her life, she can feel it in her bones.

Gaara puts on her favourite black jeans, a t-shirt and a lavender sweatshirt under it because it’s a little bit chilly. She takes her bag, her fully charged phone and gets out of their flat, not without glancing at the clock. 

“Shit, I’ll be late at this point,” she says to no one but herself and goes faster. The concert isn’t that far away from their place, to be honest. If she takes a bus, she definitely won’t make it in time and ordering a taxi may be very expensive so she decides to cut corners. 

The path she’s chosen isn’t really lit. It’s dark and rare poorly working lights don’t help much. But Gaara’s brave and courageous, or at least that’s what she tells herself, so she’s going.

The silence is killing her so she gets her headphones from her bag and plays her recent liked songs. Much better. She still has time to be in the front row. She speeds up thinking of that. Then, Gaara takes a turn as it’s way shorter and since she’s rushing she bumps into someone. Someone pretty strong because her nose kind of hurts. 

“Ouch. Hey, could you, please, move?” She asks, rubbing her nose in an attempt to lessen the pain. “I got places to be!”

The person finally takes a step forward and Gaara thinks she can now pass by but. The stranger put out their hand, not letting her go. That’s weird, she thinks. She still can’t quite see their face, even though she supposes it’s a girl in front of her. A bold one, to say the least. 

“Sorry, but your places will wait. You can’t go any farther from now on.”

Bold. Very bold.

“Excuse me?” Gaara blinks. What the fuck? 

“You heard me. Should’ve gone the other way.” The girl is smirking now, checking Gaara out. It doesn’t make her feel any better. She takes her headphones off, expecting this to be a long conversation. As she does that, she notices something is off. Not just the girl who stopped her is suspicious but the whole situation. It smells weird, it’s way too dark. No street light in sight even though there were few before. Currently, the moon is the only source of lighting but it is enough for Gaara to see it.

The body. A dead one, to be exact. Very much dead. Very much covered in blood. Gaara starts feeling sick. She blinks again, trying to get the image off her brain as if it’s an illusion. But it doesn’t disappear. It’s real. Oh my God.

Her eyes wander around and she can see organs scattered on the ground, pieces of clothing. Then she realises it’s a man. He’s got no pants on, his suit is torn apart. She looks at the girl. The last one is watching her carefully. Doesn’t say a word. 

“I...I...” Gaara says and slowly sits down. She feels nauseous. She tried keeping it in but it was beyond her. Then, she wipes her mouth, bitter taste on her tongue makes her crinkle. She says the first thing that comes to her mind. “Do you have any water?”

The girl chuckles and nods. “In my car. Now get up, you gotta help me.”

Gaara hopes she misheard that. She’s sure she’s having a nightmare. She’s in her bed, sleeping. Obviously, there’s no other explanation. Tomorrow night she’s going on a concert and will have the best time of her life. Definitely. 

“Hello?” The girl snaps her fingers in front of her face, grabbing her attention. “Are you deaf? Get the fuck up and help me.”

“No, no, no, no.”

“Yes. You did this to yourself. I told you. Get up.” The girl offers a hand. So nice of her, Gaara thinks and doesn’t take it. She does get up but still feels sick. She makes an attempt.

“I have no idea what’s happening right now and I really don’t want to know. So please, just let me go. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I was just on my way to a con-”

She doesn’t have time to finish because suddenly the girl is very very close to her. She can feel her breath, actually. Gaara swallows, trying to stay calm and still. The girl smells nice, she must admit but curses herself right after thinking that. She might be killed in any second and gay thoughts are on her mind. Great. You’re pathetic, Gaara. 

“You. Will. Help. Me.” The girl says making a pause every time. “Or else I’m calling the cops and you will be questioned for the rest of your life. You want that?” Gaara shakes her head. “Just as I thought.”

The girl takes some steps back and Gaara is finally relieved. Not for long, though. The dead man stinks, after all. She crunches her nose and looks up at the girl. She considers going away but after such a welcoming introduction her legs are barely controlled. It’s hard for her to stay still let alone run. Her head is still spinning.

“I’m gonna get a trash pack and a rope. You stay here. Don’t try to run away, I’m fast.”

All Gaara can do is nod. She’s shaking a little but not from cold. She hopes no one will see them. She really does not need any policemen questioning her or maybe even arresting her. 

The girl comes back quicker than expected. She gives Gaara a pair of gloves. “Better put them on if you don’t wanna touch him with your bare hands.”

“Touch?!”

“Yeah, how else do you think we will put him in bags and my car?” The girl cocks her eyebrow, confused. 

“I’m not touching a dead body!” Gaara rebels. She’s lucky her voice is steady. She counts that as a win. “I’ve never even seen a dead body. And I’m definitely not planning on touching it.”

“Hell you are. Stop being such a baby. Get your ass here.” The girl grabs her hand and drags her to the dead man. 

Gaara hates her life. She comes closer to the body and smells the acrid odor of blood and urine. She feels disgusting. She genuinely wants to cry; she should be singing along to _Why Not_ right now but instead she’s stuck here. With a random girl who is most likely a murderer. Great.

Standing like that, Gaara can actually see the outlines of the girl next to her. She’s blonde and has two high pigtails, dressed up in a yellow oversized sweatshirt. Her legs aren’t covered in anything and Gaara wonders if she has some shorts at least. Gaara shakes her head. She shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. She has bigger problems to worry about. Like a dead man she doesn’t even know. 

“I cut the trash packs,” the girl announces. Gaara follows her look and sees the bag sheeted on the ground. “Get his stuff on it.”

“Um. What stuff?” Gaara looks around and can’t notice anything other than his, what it seems like, liver and guts. She resists the urge to puke again. 

“Yeah, I mean his guts and everything. Hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

Gaara bites her bottom lip and slightly nods. She kneels and starts picking up his organs. They’re cold, she observes. Looking up, she asks God why it’s happening to her. She doesn’t even believe in God but rough times require rough decisions. She sucks some air in, feels sicker than before, and does the job. It actually takes her more than ten minutes as the organs are slimy and she has to stop herself in between just to keep herself sane. 

When she’s done, she glances at the girl who was removing the remaining clothing from the body and also putting it on the bag. 

“I’m done.” The girl raises her eyes on Gaara and nods. She finishes in a couple of minutes and gets up.

“Okay. Good. Now we gotta place him there. You take head, I go for legs. Lifting him up on three. Got it?” Gaaa nods. “One, two, three.”

Simultaneously they lift him up and, woah, Gaara didn’t expect the body to be this heavy. She wouldn’t call herself the weakest person ever but she wouldn’t mind having a little bit more of muscle mass. 

They end up basically throwing him on the bag - it seems like the girl thought he’d be easier as well. The body flops with a distinctive sound and Gaara suddenly feels extremely exhausted. Her arms are sore, her head starts aching from all the smells mixing together. She lets out a sob which attracts the girl’s attention.

“Hey, no crying here. We have more things to do. Let’s roll him up in the bag. Then we tie him up and put in my car.” Gaara nods again.

When they finish doing all of that, which Gaara also struggled with, she’s breathing heavily, chest raising up and down. It’s over, she thinks. She can finally go home and take a long hot shower to wash this awful day off. 

“Get in the car.” The girl orders.

Gaara almost faints. What the fuck? Was this not enough?! 

“We’re in this together, girlie. Get in.” 

“No,” Gaara suddenly feels brave. She must stand up for herself, right? If she wants to go home, she will.

“Huh?”

“You heard me. I’m going home.” She got this. She definitely got this. She doesn’t have time to make more than a few steps before she realizes her arm is being grabbed. Fuck. She almost did this. The grip gets stronger, forcing her to turn around and face the girl.

She’s too close again but now she feels something cold against her neck. Cold and sharp. Oh, how nice, a knife. Gaara swallows and tries not to panic or move. “A knife?”

“Yes. Will it make you stay with me, honey?” The girl smiles coyly sweet. Gaara slowly blinks in a response. “Cool. Take the passenger seat.”

Gaara does as told. 

  
  


***

In the car they sit in silence. The lamp dimly illuminates the interior but it is enough for Gaara to observe the small space. There’s honestly nothing interesting, barely anything catches her attention. It’s a simple truck, after all. Gaara adjusts the belt more comfortably and sighs. She doesn’t know where they’re going or why. She hasn’t asked but maybe she should. She glances at the girl whose eyes are glued to the road. She’s a pretty good driver. And a killer, Gaara adds in thought.

The light bulb helps Gaara notice tiny thin whiskers on the girl’s cheeks. It reminds her of a cat or a fox. If Gaara was frank, she would never think the girl is a murder. She just doesn’t look like one. She’s not even sure if there was a murder weapon. Damn it, there wasn’t even a drop of blood on the girl’s clothes. What the hell. What the fuck did she get herself into?

“I’m Naruto, by the way,” the girl, Naruto, breaks the silence and Gaara’s track of thoughts, forcing her to look at her. “You?”

“Gaara,” she answers quietly, still not understanding how she should behave around Naruto.

“That’s a cool name,” Naruto smirks but then, as if she remembers something, her face expression changes in a frowning one. “And..Um..Yeah.. Sorry.”

“What?” Gaara doesn’t have time to process because Naruto continues right after.

“For the knife and everything. I wouldn’t hurt you. Just needed to scare you ‘cause, um, I still need your help.You were just at a wrong time in a wrong place. Nothing personal. After it’s all done, I’ll drive you to your place. Doubt you’ll ever wanna talk about this day, so yeah.”

Gaara doesn’t say anything, just stares at Naruto like she’s crazy. Before she can open her mouth, she realizes her throat is dry so she clears it. But then again she can’t find the right words. Just what?!

“Oh, and I wasn’t the one who killed that guy. I just have to get rid of the body.”

“The fuck?!” Gaara has found the right words.

“Hey, hey. Easy.”

“Wha- No! Not easy! Why am I here?! Why do you need me if that’s your thing to do?!”

“I told you already. I needed help and you were there. Plus, I couldn’t really let you go just like that after seeing the corpse. I don’t know you and can’t trust you, right?” 

“No! Not right! That was supposed to be a good night for me, I didn’t even see the body until you started talking. Oh my god,” and she starts crying. She’s so exhausted. Her headache is killing her and she’s barely holding together. She just needs a hot bath, a cup of hot chocolate and an episode of her favourite show. Not the no-I’m-not-a-murderer girl or hiding a dead body. 

Naruto sighs and stops the car. She looks at Gaara in a, what it could be thought, sympathetic way but Gaara isn’t sure. She’s not sure of anything right now. She wipes her tears and then looks around. It’s pitch dark so she can’t figure out where they are. She doesn’t ask, doesn’t want to participate in this.

“We’re here. Let’s go.” 

Everything is against Gaara’s will today.

***

They get the body out of the car and bring him into a small wooden cabin. Turns out it’s not just a cabin but there’s a basement where they are apparently heading to. Naruto decides not to handle the body with care that’s why she just pushes it downstairs until it stops. 

They go down and what Gaara sees is crematory. The walls are painted dark grey, there are two tables for, and she figures, corpses because another one is laying on one table covered by a sheet. It stinks. She looks around, searching for a trash bin and when finally founds - empties her stomach once again. This is the worst day of her life. 

“Alright, we’re gonna burn these two buddies,” Naruto says and turns around to see Gaara bent over a trash can. And as if she didn’t hear the noises, asks her. “You okay?”

“Just fine,” Gaara answers sarcastically and drops on the floor. Great. Now not only the bodies stink but she does too. 

“Ugh, okay I’ll do the first one myself but you’re gonna help me with the second dude.”

Gaara nods and closes her eyes, allowing herself to rest for a moment. At the time Naruto heats the cremator up to 1100 degrees and with force and God knows what else puts the first man on the table inside. It took her some time as she was pushing him by his feet but she managed to do so in about 10 minutes. Gaara didn’t move at all during that.

Naruto comes to Gaara and squats down. She slowly reaches Gaara's face and fixes her short red hair, making her jump in surprise. They stare at each other for a while. Gaara licks her dry lips and Naruto follows the movement but then gets up unexpectedly. 

“Let’s get it over.” 

Naruto comes to the second body and awaits Gaara. The last one slowly stands up and trudges to the man’s head. They lift him up, making a lot of effort, and, not caring about the damage whatsoever, basically throw him on the table. They breathe heavily but don’t stop and start pushing him inside the сremator. Together they’re doing it faster than Naruto on her own. When he’s finally there, Gaara steps aside to catch her breath. Naruto finishes the little details and joins Gaara.

They stand like that for a while until Naruto speaks up.

“We have to wait for two hours, it takes that long to eliminate the bodies. Then I’ll get the cremains and we’ll get away from here,” she bites her lip and glances at the girl next to her. Gaara nods and slowly goes down on the floor. Naruto follows her example.

She closes her eyes and lets herself get some sleep, head falling on Naruto’s shoulder soon enough. 

***

At first, Gaara doesn't realise where she is but after a moment she knows she's already in the car. In the moving car, she'd like to mention. She turns her head left to see Naruto drive. She groans which draws Naruto’s attention. 

“So you're awake. Nice. We're almost there.” 

“Where there?” 

Naruto rolls her eyes. “Where we met, silly. I'll get you to your place, don't worry.” 

Gaara nods and checks her the time on her phone. 4AM. And eight missed calls from Temari. Fuck. She has to have an explanation. Then she thinks maybe it's not very wise to reveal your place of residence to a potential murderer or a person who knows how and where to cremate people. So she says. 

“You know, actually I'll get off where we met and go home on my own. I need some fresh air.” 

Naruto narrows her eyes but doesn't oppose. “As you wish.”

They arrive in 20 minutes. Gaara waves Naruto goodbye and hurries home. 

She quietly sneaks in so Temari wouldn't notice. She doesn't bother taking a shower at the moment and just goes to bed. She's too exhausted even after getting some sleep. 

Her last thought is the thought of realization that Naruto carried her to the car. She falls asleep right after.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara wakes up because the sun is shining right in her face. She rolls on another side and yawns. Stretches her arms, checks the time. 14:37. Nice. She lets herself sleep for another 20 minutes and then goes to the bathroom.

She looks in the mirror and she must admit she looks just fine. Nothing changed in her appearance after such a traumatic night. She doesn’t even have eye bags. That’s a win, Gaara thinks. 

She brushes her teeth and has a long, very long bath. She does her skincare routine and starts to feel like a normal human being. She feels fresh. She dries herself with a towel and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing for the chaos Temari is going to cause right now.

Gaara’s thought about a believable explanation. Hopefully, Temari won’t ask many questions and Kankuro won’t be even at home. She got this. She survived the previous night so she’ll definitely handle a conversation. 

She enters the kitchen and is welcomed by a cup of hot green tea with some scones on the table. Her sister is actually the best. Speaking of her, she’s already waiting for Gaara to join her. 

“Well, well, well. Look at who showed up,” Temari comments with a smirk on her face while Gaara sits down on the chair. 

“Yeah, good…,” she checks the time again. “...afternoon.” 

“So, tell me, sister. You missed my calls, did you at least get laid?” 

“Oh, God, no,” the memories flush through her mind. She shivers. 

“No? What do you mean no? What were you doing then?” Gaara can hear the worry in her voice so she thinks she should hurry up and explain everything to her. 

“I mean...There was a girl,” she bites her bottom lip and looks at her sister from under the brows to see if she’s buying it. Temari’s face lights up and her mouth transforms into the letter  _ D _ . 

“Wow, wow, wow, tell me more right now!”

“Well, huh,” Gaara rubs her neck trying to both improvise and recall what she’s thought about. “I went to the concert, right. And it was amazing, I had so much fun.” She almost cries saying that and doesn’t forget to mentally curse Naruto. “And you know, there were lots of people and I kinda kept bumping into this one girl? After the concert ended, we saw each other outside and hit it off? Yeah, right. She suggested we should, um, visit a beach near so we did. That’s it.” 

Gaara prays Temari will believe her. There’s no way she could tell her how the night really went. Not when she can’t even prove Naruto did  _ that _ . But it seems like her sister has no doubts as she’s rushing to Gaara to hug her.

“I’m so happy for you! My baby is all grown up.” A sniff. “I feel like a proud mother.” She wipes a non-existent tear. Gaara rolls her eyes. “When will you call her?”

“Uhhh, never?” Gaara cringes. That’s where she fucks up. She has to come up with something really quick. “I mean, I can’t.”

“But why?” Temari looks confused.

“I, um, my phone died. Yeah. I thought it was fully charged but it wasn’t. That’s why I didn’t answer your calls, by the way. And didn’t record anything.”

Her sister looks at her as if she’s crazy. Well, she can’t blame her really. Gaara never in her life left the house without a fully charged phone. She’s going to go down, she feels that.

“But did you at least give her  _ your  _ number?” Or not. Guess, Temari is more about the girl and Gaara’s love life than her phone and this mismatch. 

“Yes! Of course!” She almost screams that. “I don’t know if she’ll call me, though.”

“As they say, now we wait,” Temari smiles and kisses Gaara’s head. “If I’m serious, I’m really happy for you. I hope it works out for you.”

“We've just met, Temari.”

“So what?” She asks and leaves the room. Gaara sighs.

***

It’s been a week since the night. Gaara’s life is back to normal. Classes, home, classes, Temari talking about and to Ino, Kankuro being barely in the house, spending all his time with his boyfriend. It’s all the same. Though, sometimes she still worries if someone will know. The anxious feeling is still with her but she tries her best to stay positive. 

Temari asks her every day if the girl, Naruto (if you like, because, yes, Temari got her name out of Gaara) has texted or called her. The answer is always no which makes her sister a little sad but she wants Gaara not to lose hope. Gaara just nods and doesn’t say anything. 

Two days later Gaara walks out of the apartment to go to a grocery store next to their building. She desperately wants ice creams. It’s like she hasn’t had some in years so she practically rushes to the shop. 

Her plan is bound to be ruined. She sees a familiar face. “What the hell? What else does she want?” - these and other thoughts are running through her mind. She tilts her head down, crosses her arms and hopes she's invisible. She's wearing a black hoodie and black jeans so she might blend in with the crowd. 

Gaara walks faster, her heart speeding, and when she thinks she almost got this, she bumps into someone. Again. Just like the first time. 

She sighs and looks up. Right, it's Naruto. She's smirking yet again. It's like the smirk is permanently glued to her face. It's so annoying. 

“Hello, it's me,” Naruto says and chuckles a little. “Did you miss me? I missed you.” 

“Cute. I didn't,” Gaara answers and before she has time to move and go on, Naruto grabs her arm. Seems like it's becoming a habit now. “Let me go.” 

“I'd love to but I can't,” Naruto gives her a sweet smile and rubs her hand gently. “I need you. Again.” 

“No! Not now! Not  _ ever!  _ Get the fuck off!” Gaara yells and pushes Naruto away. Or at least, attempts because Naruto doesn't move whatsoever. Gaara mentally curses. 

“Hey, relax. No bodies this time. Alive or dead,” and that stupid smirk again. Gaara wants to wipe it off of her face. 

“Cool. Now let me go,” she says, clearly relieved. 

“Sorry but I can't. I mean it,” this makes Gaara frown. “You see, my bosses weren't as happy as I thought they would when I told them I had extra help.” 

“Well, of course,” Gaara rolls her eyes. Can she be more annoyed? 

“So now you'll have to go with me and sign some non-disclosure documents or else… Well, I think you know what can happen, right?” 

Yes, she can. Absolutely. Because at the moment she's not just annoyed, she feels pure rage. 

“What?! Are you insane?! What the fuck did you get me into?! I'm  _ not  _ signing anything!” 

Naruto's grip only strengthens. “Listen, this had to be done. Whether you like it or not. I promise you will be safe and I won't bother you anymore.”

Gaara thinks it over. 

“Deal. But then I don't wanna see you ever again,” she finally answers. If today her suffering is over, she'll do anything for that. 

“Got it,” Naruto grins and releases Gaara's arm. “Now let's go, my car's over there.” 

***

The car stops next to a gray short building. There is graffiti on the walls, litter spread on the pavement. It looks… bad. Extremely bad. The kind of place that would get one in danger. 

Noticing Gaara's anxiousness, Naruto takes her wrist in her hand and rubs gently, giving her a small smile. 

“Relax. I'm here. If I'm here no one will dare to touch you, okay?” 

Gaara still can't get used to this Naruto, when she's being kind and tender. She doesn't know how to react or what to say. That's why she just nods in a response, letting the blond girl take her hand and lead her to whenever. 

They come closer to the door and she hears Naruto say a certain number which she assumes is a password. They enter the building. 

The first thing Gaara sees is a bunch of securities. They're all dressed in black suits with black sunglasses and she finds that stupid but obviously doesn't comment. 

Next thing, she realises it's a nightclub. They go in to a big room with a bar, a dance floor and a bunch of tables. The music is blasting loudly and there are strippers moving their bodies in tune. 

Naruto, however, doesn’t pay attention to anything happening around them and just leads Gaara to somewhere. They go through the crowd and end up getting into a private room with five other people in it. One of them, a girl with long black hair wearing a tonne of jewelry and a silk black dress, is chatting with a red headed girl with glasses. Another woman with lavender hair is standing next to two tall men in black suits. One of them has wrinkles around his eyes and long black hair tied in a low ponytail, the other one has piercing and bright short red hair which reminds Gaara of oranges. 

What a weird company, she thinks. 

Naruto lets her hand go and clears her throat, attracting everyone’s attention. 

“Glad you came,” it was the man with wrinkles, his voice didn’t show an ounce of his emotions. He sounds like a robot. “I’m sure your friend wants it to end as soon as possible so let’s get to business.”

They all sit down on the sofas next to a coffee table where some sheets are spread all over. Gaara takes a look and guesses it’s the papers she will have to sign. Well, the man didn’t lie; she wants it all to be over. 

“My name’s Itachi, by the way. This is my business partners Konan and Yahiko and also my sister Susuke and her girlfriend Karin.”

“I’m Gaara,” she smiles politely and then adds. “Nice to meet you.”

Naruto, the couple in front of her and Itachi chuckle. “Yeah, me too.”

Great, she managed to embarrass herself for nothing.

“Before you sign these,” Itachi points to the papers. “I will ask you some questions. Answer them honestly.”

“Okay.”

“The most important one: have you told anyone?”

“No. I actually want to erase that memory,” Gaara says while her eyes never leave Itachi’s, hoping this will prove she has nothing to hide and is telling the truth.

She gets a nod in response. “How did you find Naruto that night?”

“I didn’t. I mean, I didn’t plan to. I was going to a concert, decided to cut corners. That’s all.”

“So you never knew who Naruto was before? Or who that man was?”

“No. That was the first time meeting her.”

“Hm. Fine. Do you wanna know why Naruto was doing that? Why was the man killed? What is this place or who are we?”

“No, no, no and no. All I want is to forget all of them and keep living my normal life without criminals or whatever.”

Itachi hems and hands her the papers and a pen. “You can read it if you want but long story short: you are to never mention that night and everyone involved in it. If you do, well, let’s say, something bad will happen not only to you but also your family members and the people who could be aware of the situation. Understood?” Gaara nods. “Good. Sign this, this and this.”

Despite Itachi shortening the meaning of the documents, Gaara quickly reads them and only then signs. When she’s done, she gives them over and then lets a loud sigh. She then realises how tense she was during the conversation. 

Itachi checks if everything is correct and then looks at Gaara. “Thanks, it was a pleasure doing business with you. You can go.”

Gaara nods again and she thinks she’s like a broken record but she can’t help herself. Others don't say anything and go back to whatever they were discussing. Without waiting for Naruto, Gaara leaves the room and runs to the exit. The bodyguards don’t stop her and open the door for her. 

She’s standing outside, breathing heavily, getting that burden off her shoulders. She lets herself cry quiet tears as if to celebrate the end of it all. Then she can hear the door open and some steps.

“Hey, you ran off so fast, I-” Naruto looks slightly concerned and it seems like she wants to say more but can’t have that.

“No!” Gaara rudely cuts her off. “I’m done with you and your bullshit! This is over so I don’t ever wanna see your face again. You promised me. Don’t come to my house, you stalker-weirdo. I will try getting a restraining order if you do and I’m completely serious! Now fuck off. I’m going home.”

Naruto is appalled after such a loud speech. She looks very confused, probably not sure what to say or to do. 

“I could give you a ride,” she manages.

“No! Fuck off! Never want to see you ever again!” She screams her lungs out and walks away as fast as she can. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You gotta be kidding me,” Gaara mutters to herself as her eyes are following the person who just walked in her class room. The same blond girl who occupied her thoughts for the last two weeks goes, for some reason, to the same university. What are the chances. God is laughing at her right now. 

While she thinks all that, Naruto's already noticed her, big wide smile on her face, approaching Gaara. She sits down next to her. 

“Long time no see!” She looks too excited. 

Gaara makes a face. “Yeah. Who would've thought,” she comments and rolls her eyes. 

“Come on. We're bound to be. The universe wouldn't throw us together for nothing. Right?” 

“Wrong.”

“Oh, I see. Someone's still mad,” Naruto smirks as she takes her pen and opens her notebook. Gaara is just about to give a smart, witty answer when the professor announces her presence. 

That doesn't stop her from giving Naruto a reply. She quickly rips a piece of paper and writes something down which leads to a full conversation between the two. 

**shut up**

_ pfff lame _

**we're in class** __

_ u started it  _

**why r u even here? stop fucking following me weirdo**

_ the world doesnt revolve around u darling. im studying here and decided to take this class  _

Gaara rolls her eyes as she reads that one. She has nothing to reply so she just crumples all the pieces of paper and stops paying attention to her seat neighbour. 

Naruto soon realises the exchange of phrases will not be continued. So she finds another way to bother Gaara. 

Gaara jots down important information the professor has written on the board and then feels her foot is being kicked. She raises her head immediately. Looks right and sees a familiar smirk. 

“It's not funny,” she mouths. Naruto shrugs it off. And kicks her again. And again. And again. Kicks Gaara until she does it back. The small fight keeps on going until somehow they lace their legs together. Gaara bites on her pen and if Naruto notices her rosy cheeks she doesn't comment. 

After the professor let the students go, Gaara quickly packs her stuff and rushes to the library. She hasn't looked back once while walking so that would explain why she got scared and basically jumped when saw Naruto in front of her. 

“You scared the shit out of me!” Gaara resents, breathing heavily. 

“Oops! Sorry. Didn’t mean to,” Naruto bites her lip and looks apologetically. “You ran away, it’s only natural I followed you.” A shrug.

“Why did you even do that?” Gaara comes to the table and sits down, while Naruto copies her moves.

“Cause we’re friends now! What else am I supposed to do?”

“Huh? Since when we’re friends?”Gaara raises her eyebrows, shocked.

“Just accept it. We’ve been through some shit together and chatted during a class. That’s what friends do,” Naruto gives her a sweet wide smile. “So, what are you up to?”

Gaara, still shocked, doesn’t say anything and just sighs. “Well, okay. Don’t think you’ll leave me alone anytime soon.”

Naruto nods and grins. “So, I was thinking… I remember you mentioned you missed a certain concert because of me.”

“Yeah,” Gaara looks sceptically, not quite understanding what flow the conversation is going. 

“Do you still wanna go? But with me? It’s possible I’ve bought two tickets and I don’t wanna go alone.” Naruto takes two small pieces of paper on the table and hands them to Gaara shyly. She rubs her head and chuckles. 

Gaara just stares at the tickets, not able to speak a word and gaping like a fish. She takes the tickets slowly and reads. It does say  _ LOONA CONCERT _ . Her eyes find Naruto’s face and then go back to the tickets. She drops them and covers her face with her hands, shaking her head. 

“No, this can’t be real. You’re pranking me right now. There’s no way.”

“Why would I? It’s real and I want you to be my plus one,” Naruto reassures Gaara and takes her hands in hers, squeezing them. “What do you say?”

“I say you’re crazy and I can’t believe you. Also I can’t accept this,” she answers, still in disbelief. 

“But why?”

“Because it’s expensive and,” she throws her hands up. “Money!”

Naruto snorts. “Money isn’t a problem at all. Don’t worry about that.”

“I still can’t accept this. This is too much,” she shakes her head, pulling her hands back. 

“Name me at least one good reason why you can’t do this,” Naruto challenges her and it does work because Gaara is forced to think before replying. “Remember I made you see a dead body, touch a dead body and get rid of a dead body.”

Gaara just stares.

“When is the concert again?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Naruto smirks and tells her the details. “It's next Saturday and I checked your schedule. You don’t have any classes that day so that’s cool, right?”

“Stalking me?” Gaara crosses her hands and raises a brow. Now it’s her turn to smirk. 

“Haha. I was just making sure you could go. Anyway, it starts at 7 p.m. and I suggest we should be ready at, say, 3 p.m. I don’t really know how the concerts work but I guess the rule is to come early?” Gaara nods. “Okay then. I’ll drive so we don’t have to walk there. Oh, yeah, and I will pay for your drinks or food, whatever you’ll want. I don’t take no as an answer. Consider it my apology for every inconvenience I caused.”

“Fine. I like that,” Gaara grins and checks the time on her phone. “Oh, sorry, my class is starting in ten minutes. I have to go.”

“Sure, mine too, I guess,” the stand up and when Gaara is already about to walk out of the library, Naruto calls her out. 

“No, wait!” She runs to her and places her hand on Gaara’s arm as if to stop her. “Gimme your phone number. You know, to discuss, um, the outfit and everything, okay?”

Gaara notices Naruto looks flustered as if she makes her nervous. The thought makes Gaara herself a little heated so all that she manages is.

“Y-yeah, of course. Good idea,” she gives her a smile and they change their numbers. 

“Thanks! Okay, bye for now!” And Naruto vanishes, leaving Gaara alone. The last one chuckles and bites her lip on the way to the classroom.

Next seven days pass really quickly for Gaara. Her days are now filled with the usual routine and a certain blond girl who texts her literally everyday. There wasn’t a day without a good morning and a good night from Naruto. Not that Gaara minds. She thinks it’s cute, actually. She’s already used to falling asleep and waking up with a smile on her face, knowing there’s a girl who isn’t her sister and does care about her. 

Speaking of Temari, she’s noticed Gaara looks happier and is nicer than before. She mentioned that once in a conversation, forcing her sister to reveal what the deal was. To say Temari was on cloud nine when found out is to say nothing. She basically smothered Gaara, embracing her for good ten minutes whispering to her how she was happy for her and wished her the best. 

Saturday, the day of the concert, has started with an early good morning from Naruto. Gaara smiles and texts her back, adding that she’s very excited. 

_ me too bb  _

Oh yeah, sort of pet names is a thing now. For Naruto for sure. Gaara never types anything like that back, though. It feels scary.

**do u know what ur gonna wear?**

_ yeah i stopped on black crop top and jeans with sneakers. u? _

**plaid shirt, white tshirt and black jeans**

_ nice! u’ll look cute :) _

**:p**

**thanks**

**u too :)**

Gaara brushes her teeth as she’s typing that, waiting for a reply but it doesn’t come. Okay, then, breakfast is next. 

The day goes as planned. Around 3 p.m. she’s already ready to go so she texts Naruto asking her when she is going to pick her up. 

Apart from what she said she’d wear, she’s added some jewelry; a couple of rings and a necklace. She checks herself up in the mirror thinking she looks good when she hears her phone buzz. She takes it and sees a message from Naruto.

_ im here _

She doesn’t bother replying and just takes her bag and leaves the flat. She sees Naruto’s car and gets in. 

“Wow.” Is the first thing she says out loud to her friend and then immediately claps her mouth with her hand. She definitely didn’t expect herself to comment. 

“Thank you!” Naruto laughs and starts the car. “I bought it yesterday. Looks great right?”

“Yeah, it does,” Gaara answers, embarrassed. In her defense Naruto is wearing a black crop top as she planned to. But she forgot to mention that the top is transparent so now her black bra and everything else is pretty much a clear sight. 

“You look good as well. I love your necklace. It suits you,” she leans her head to a side and smiles at Gaara. 

“Thanks,” the red head answers shyly.

“So, are you excited?”

“Well, yeah, of course! It’s going to be my second  _ LOONA  _ concert, to be honest,” Gaara admits, feeling her tummy do a spin for no good reason.

“Really? That’s so cool! You know, I looked them up before buying the tickets and after. I like them. They’re really talented and  _ so _ pretty. Like  _ so  _ pretty. You know?” Naruto laughs and winks at the girl. Gaara feels like she would faint if she wasn’t sitting right now. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Gaara doesn’t know when she started feeling different around Naruto. When did she go from hating her to this? Most importantly, how did this happen? Was it because even when Gaara was snapping at Naruto all the time, the girl was still nice to her? Was it because of all the touching which especially increased during the past week? Was it because of the constant texting even during the classes, even when they were in the same one? Or maybe it was because of the pet names Naruto now calls Gaara? Gaara doesn’t know. 

All she’s aware of is that they’re going on the concert together, Naruto is going to pay for everything which makes it look like a date and that she kind of wants to hold Naruto’s hand. Not that she will actually do that or say it out loud. Definitely not now. Or ever. That’s scary as fuck. 

Stuck in her thoughts, Gaara didn’t pay any attention to Naruto so naturally Naruto had to do something about that. That something is, apparently, putting her hand on her thigh and shaking it a little. Gaara startles and sharply turns her head. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry. I was trying to tell you something but you just weren’t listening!”

“Well, I am now. What is it?”

“We have arrived,” Naruto announces with a huge smile on her face. “Let’s go!”

Gaara looks out of the window and yeah, Naruto’s right. They’re here. The arena is right in front of her eyes. She gets out of the car, taking her back, and hurries after her friend.

“Keep up!” Naruto shouts and when Gaara comes close, she takes her hand with ease and walks to the queue. Gaara gaps her mouth again but soon enough closes it and hides her smile. Maybe her being scary won’t be a problem after all, Naruto seems to sense all her desires and does them on her own. 

“Are you hungry?” The blonde girl asks once they line up. “I have sandwiches.”

Gaara, looking at all the people surrounding them, then draws her attention to Naruto once again and nods. They’re both eating their food in silence if you could say so as the crowd was certainly speaking non-stop. They start chatting about the concerts and stuff after finishing and wait for it to start.

***

“It was absolutely amazing! Oh my god! I have  _ no _ words left. Thank you, thank you, thank you for this!” Gaara is filled with pure joy and happiness so she doesn’t hold back and hugs Naruto tightly. The concert ended 10 minutes ago, they’re outside walking to the car. “I honestly have no idea what to do with my life now. It was life changing. ”

“That’s the least I could do for you,” Naruto chuckles and smiles. It is the first time she sees Gaara this happy and smiley. Something to enjoy for sure. 

“I’ll never forget this night. Thank you, really,” Gaara takes a step back and gives Naruto a smile. “Are we gonna go home now?”

“Do you want to?”

“Uh, not really. I got hungry, if I’m honest.”

“Great! Because I actually planned on going to a cafe with you,” Naruto admits and starts the car once they get in. “I’ve looked up a nice one. You’re gonna love it.”

“I hope,” Gaara smiles.

On the way to the cafe they talk about which part of the concert was their favourite, share their thoughts and laugh a lot. Gaara really enjoyed these couple of hours. Not only the girls were amazing but Naruto also never left her side. She felt like the other girl was making sure she loved every moment and she did. Gaara doesn’t remember the last time she was this happy. She doesn’t want this day to end.

When they arrive, Naruto leads Gaara to the table. It is a cafe near the beach so it’s a little bit chilly but still very nice. The waitress gives them the menu and they order some food and drinks. 

“I like this place. It’s cute,” Gaara shares.

“Right? I discovered it a while ago. I love being here.”

Their order is given to them soon enough and they start their meals.

“God, I feel like I haven’t eaten in years,” Naruto bites at her burger. “Mmhmm. Delicious.”

Gaara giggles. “Same. I’m glad we’ve had sandwiches before. It saved the day.”

“Yeah, totally. Do you wanna go to the beach after?” She wipes her mouth and takes a sip.

“Sure, why not.”

“The weather is warm today so I don’t think we’ll freeze.”

“Well, I won’t for sure. My shirt is pretty warm. That’s why I put it off during the concert. Got too hot.”

“Mmm, you’re.”   
“What?” Gaara chokes on her cola.

“I’m saying you’re right. I might get a bit cold though,” Naruto replies, smiling innocently.

Gaara nods and keeps on eating.  _ You’re.  _ Did she mishear that? Nope. That was said out loud. 100 %.  _ Oh God.  _

Then Naruto pays for the meals and they head to the beach. After realizing they had nothing to sit on, Naruto decides to move a little so she runs aways from Gaara but now without screaming  _ “You won’t catch me!” _

Gaara accepts the game and starts catching up with her. But Naruto runs in zigzags so it’s not that easy. They are both laughing though. The wind blows up their hair and the moon shines on them. It’s a lovely sight. Gaara feels so carefree and happy. She never thought she’d feel something like with anyone, let alone Naruto out of all the people. But here she is. At the beach, running after the girl who now makes feel joy, not thinking about tomorrow and just enjoying the present moment. 

After a while Naruto stops to catch her breath and reaches out, hinting Gaara to stop as well. Gaara doesn’t obey though so she finally embraces Naruto and they both fall down, laughing and then whining because of the pain.

“Uh, shit.”

“Are you okay?” Gaara asks, slightly worried. They’re laying next to each other, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, you?”   
“Mmhm,” Gaara sits up and Naruto follows her example. They look at each other and burst into laughter again. Once they’ve calmed down, Naruto puts her head on Gaara’s shoulder.

“Such a peaceful night.”

“Yeah,” the red head supports and looks down at the girl. “Are you cold?”

“A bit.”

Without a word Gaara starts taking her shirt, forcing Naruto to lift her head. She gives it to her. 

“Wear it,” Naruto looks funny at her. “Come on, I’m not cold, I promise.” 

So Naruto takes it and puts her head back. “Thank you.”

And then. 

“Well, no. Now there’s something I always wanted to ask you.” Naruto completely changes her position, now sitting face to face to Gaara. They’re pretty close to each other. Pretty very close. Not that Gaara minds. 

She doesn’t mind but she does feel nervous.  _ Why is she so close? Oh my God. She’s so pretty. God, stop being so gay, Gaara. Get a grip. Very pretty. Beautiful. Oh God. _

“I was always wondering,” Naruto continues. “Why do you have this tattoo on your forehead?”

“Oh,” well, that was unexpected. “I-I don’t know.”

“Hey, I can feel there’s a story behind. And look it’s a perfect place and time to tell me that story. We’re alone, it’s dark. If you cry, I won’t see.”

Gaara chuckles. “No, it’s not that. It’s not a sad story.”

“Even better! Please, do tell. I’m really curious. Has anyone ever asked you that?”

“Nah, not really. I tend to cover it.”

“But why? I think it’s beautiful. Love,” Naruto reaches out and touches her tattoo gently, smiling softly.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But. I mean, it’s not really a secret but it’s something very personal to me so please keep it to yourself.”

“Of course!”

“Well, you see, I got it when I was 16 years old. I always wanted to be in love and to be loved. Be in relationship and stuff. It looks so… precious in movies and books. Love sounded, um, warm and comforting to me. I don’t know. So I always wanted that but it never happened to me.”

“Why?” Naruto interrupts, taking Gaara’s hands in her and rubbing them slowly.

“I’ve had crushes but all the girls in my school were straight or they were just not into me. No idea,” she chuckles, biting her lip. Naruto doesn’t say anything. “So one day I woke up thinking I won’t let my high school experience ruin love for me. And I got that tattoo. Right on my forehead. As a reminding love exists, I deserve love and I will find love.”

“That’s beautiful,” Naruto leans in and gives Gaara a hug. “I know what you mean, by the way. The girls I liked didn’t like me back but if they did, the whole thing never lasted for more than three months.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Gaara says, mentally praising herself for realising earlier Naruto isn’t straight. 

“Don’t be. I’m positive I will find love. Just like you will,” she says and winks at Gaara. The thought of Naruto having feeling for her has started creeping in her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Gaara become almost inseparable after the concert, spending every free minute with each other. Obviously, Naruto is still tied with those people so she disappears once in a while. Sometimes it takes her days to come back which worries Gaara but she never tells her that. Naruto always returns with a big smile on her face and ready to give Gaara all her attention. 

She never tells Gaara the details of her “adventures”, calling them just “little business”. Gaara is grateful for that. After all, all she needs to know is that Naruto is safe and she always proves to be that.

One of the things that has helped them to get closer is study “dates” (Temari says they are and Gaara denies). Since Naruto skips some of her classes, she asks Gaara to tutor her on some material she doesn’t understand. They usually study in the local library until it closes because none of them wants to go home. Naruto always gives Gaara a ride and hugs her goodbye after all, not ever forgetting to thank her friend. 

Today is also the day of their usual studying. They have agreed to meet up at a supermarket nearby for Gaara to buy some snacks. But then.

**we cant meet today sorry :(**

_why??_

**temari left her keys so i have to be at home when she comes :/**

_dont u have a brother? bother him with this_

**nothing but his boyfriends dick can bother him lol**

_pls spare details ew_

**sorry :D**

_but i rly need to catch up on that question and ur the best at it ;(_

**skip less**

_u know i cant. send help_

**idiot**

_mwah_

_lets study at urs? can we?_

**uh**

**i guess**

_if its not a problem ofc_

**its not its just**

**its my sister if she sees u, she’ll lose her mind**

_why? am i that sexy ;)_

**absolutely not**

_u misspelled yes_

**oh my god**. 

**nvm lets study at my place it doesnt matter. meet me at the supermarket as planned**

Gaara presses send and opens her DMs with Temari.

**naruto and i will study at ours today. DO NOT be weird about this pls or ill kill u i swear. p. s. ill leave the keys under the foot rug**

ohhh another study date ;) good luck sis!<3 p. s. got it ty

**ur the worst**

Gaara rolls her eyes and keeps going.

When Gaara is out of her last class for today and come to the supermarket, she finds Naruto isn’t here. She decides she won’t waste time so she sends her friend a quick message and goes to buy some food. It doesn’t take her long to choose what she’s craving so by the time she’s finished she spots Naruto awaiting for her outside. Surprisingly, Naruto is wearing a cute flowery dress and she doesn’t do that often, preferring shorts and pants. To say the least, she looks beautiful and Gaara is mesmerized for a while until someone in the queue pushes her to the exit. She scolds but doesn’t say anything and goes to her friend.

“Hi, you’re late,” Gaara says, holding the bag in her hands. 

“Yeah, sorry, the professor made me stay. She wanted to help me because, and I quote, “I am smart and even though my attitude towards school isn’t the best she understands the situation I’m in,” Naruto breathes out and rolls her eyes, taking the bag from Gaara. She puts on the backseat. 

When in the car, Gaara asks.

“What situation?”

“That’s what I asked her too. Turns out she and, like, all other profs think I’m fucking homelss,” Naruto lets a nervous chuckle. “Un-fucking-believable.” Starts the car and they’re on the way to Gaara’s place.

“Why the hell would they think so?” The red head raises her eyebrows, confused. 

“I don’t know. But she explained to me it’s about my absense, which is, okay, dumb. Half of the students do the same thing but yeah. And because they noticed I stay at the library all the time.”

“But you’re with me there! It doesn’t make sense.”

“Yeah, I told her the same. She got embarrassed and apologized but I think she’s still skeptical about it.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Naruto tries to brush it off but Gaara knows it’s bothering her deep inside.

“We can study at my place from now on then,” she offers and gives Naruto a soft smile.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I mean fuck them but I know it upsets you so,” Gaara shrugs.

“Ah, thank you. For real. And yeah, it’s not the best thing to hear,” Naruto chuckles and rubs her head. 

The rest of the ride goes in silence as Naruto focuses on the road and Gaara on her phone. However they arrive in five minutes so they don’t notice the silence between them. 

“Welcome to my room,” Gaara puts her bag on her bed and lays down, closing her eyes and sighing. 

“It's so cool. I love it,” Naruto's viewing the surroundings, paying attention to the books on the shelf or posters on the walls. She spots some comic books and plants. Lots of them, to be honest. 

The room is painted in pastel shadows of green which gives some kind of peace, Naruto thinks. 

“It's so clean. Mine is very messy. I can't even see any sock or t-shirt laying anywhere.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I prefer it tidy,” Gaara opens her left eye to look at her friend. “Would you like tea, by the way?” 

“No, thanks,” she sits down on the bed and gets closer to Gaara. “Can we do something fun today instead of studying?” 

Gaara raises her brow. “Really? This is kinda fishy.” 

“It's not! It's just the first time we're in your room. Studying right now would be a crime come on,” Naruto winks at her and gives her one of her best smiles. Gaara bites her lip and nods because who the hell is she to say Naruto no when she's in her playful mood? 

“Awesome!” Naruto smiles wider and then out of nowhere decides to give Gaara a heart attack. She gets on the top of her redhead friend, pinning her hands to the bed, challenging her. 

Gaara feels like she cannot breathe. She's gaping like a fish and it's definitely becoming a habit now, thanks to Naruto. She tries to escape but Naruto only presses her harder to the bed, smirking. 

“Is this your idea of fun then?” Gaara manages. 

“Yeah, totally. I'm having a great time, you?” She giggles. Giggles. Gaara is going to faint. A cute pretty girl is on top of her and she is giggling. Good bye. 

“I wouldn't say so,” she's such a good liar. Naruto laughs and lets go of her hands but only to start tickling her. Gaara bursts into laughter, trying to cover her sides. Naruto is ruthless, though. At some point Gaara is able to take her pillow and throws it at Naruto who screams and laughs. 

They begin pillow fighting mixed with tickling and they laugh so much their stomachs hurt. After catching the pillow at last, Naruto throws it on the floor, turning to Gaara. They're breathing heavily, slowly calming down while looking at each other's eyes. 

“Go to a party with me,” Naruto suddenly suggests. 

“Um,” Gaara's taken aback by that and doesn't find the right words at first. “What?” 

“It'll be fun! My friends are throwing today,” she reaches for Gaara's hand. 

“The friends I met that day?” 

“Yeah, Itachi, Sasuke, Karin, Konan and the others. So what do you say?” 

“Uh, I don't know. I don't really think it's a good idea.” 

“Why? Because of what happened? I promise you they already forgot about that.”

“But I didn’t,” Gaara snaps out of nowhere and turns her back to Naruto. The other girl, taken aback, doesn’t know what to do. She gives Gaara a minute before pulling her close from behind, hand sliding on her waist to find her own. She intertwines their fingers.

“I’ll be with you. Nothing bad will happen. Let’s just have fun, hm?”

Gaara mumbles something to herself. 

“Please?” Naruto begs.

“...Fine,” Gaara agrees at last, making the blond one happy. 

“Yay! Now,” she releases Naruto and looks at her phone. “It’s 4 p.m., the party starts at 10 p.m. We have plenty of time for our makeup and choosing outfits. Can I borrow something yours?”

“Uh, sure. Don’t know if you can find something party-worth though.”

“I’ll make it do,” she winks. “Where are your palettes? I wanna look at the colors,” she eyes the room.

“Um. I don’t really do makeup and I’m not planning on doing it tonight.”

“What? Nonsense! You have to wear makeup for the party. It’s like a rule!”

“Not for me then,” Gaara shrugs.

“No, no, no. I won’t let that happen. I remember you saying your sister loves makeup. We’ll take hers. And I do not take no as an answer!” Naruto looks at her grumpily.

“Ugh. I hate you.”

“So do I,” she smiles sweetly. 

“I can’t do it anyway. I don’t know how. Never done it before.”

“Really?”

A nod.

“Oof. Fine. I’ll do it but I will choose the colors and all. Okay?” Naruto looks excited.

“Okay-y-y,” Gaara sustains. “You seem way too happy for my liking.”

“I am. Love doing makeup,” Naruto bops her nose, giggling at her friend’s annoyed face.

***

As the evening follows, the girls have already picked their outfits: cute black dress for Naruto (from Gaara’s closet and she actually forgot she’s ever owned it) and simple jean shorts with a hoodie on top for Gaara. 

If she’s honest, she didn’t want to wear the shorts. It was just Naruto who said “Damn, you got nice legs. Show them off!” and, of course, Gaara couldn’t say no. They were debating on the top for about 20 minutes until the redhead girl won, arguing with “You chose my bottom, I choose my top, It’s only fair.”

So that was it. Or at least that’s what Gaara thought because then Naruto brought Temari’s cosmetics, making her friend sigh. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing out. It’s so fun,” Naruto says, putting everything on the bed where Gaara is sitting on the edge. 

“Our ideas of fun are different.”

Naruto rolls her eyes, smiling. “Okay, let’s start. You’re first.”

She gets closer, trying to find a comfortable position. She fails miserably, though. At first, it was the light she had a problem with, simply not seeing Gaara's face clearly. Then it was her back hurting because she leaned on to do the makeup. Naruto quickly got annoyed. 

“This is annoying as fuck,” she purses her lips.

“Right? Let’s stop,” Gaara looks relieved, a small smile playing on her face.

“What? No way! I didn’t mean it that way,” she thinks for a minute. “Got it. Now get on the bed.”

“I am on the bed,” Gaara raises her eyebrow confused.

“No, I mean get on the bed like get on your pillows and shit. Just lay on it.”

“..Okay,” Gaara follows Naruto’s instructions and makes herself comfortable around her pillows.

“Yeah, like that. Now lemme just-,” she joins her but does it a bit differently. She sits on the top of her just like some hours earlier. She reaches for the cosmetics and leans it to Gaara’s face. “We’re gonna do it this way. Okay?”

Gaara feels as if her heart is going to stop as it’s the second time for today when Naruto does that. She just nods and lets her friend cast over her face.

They're inches apart from each other. Gaara currently has her eyes close because Naruto is putting shadows on her eyelids. But she can feel her breath on her cheek. Gaara has to squeeze her sheets just to keep calm. It doesn't help when Naruto goes to her lips to put lipstick on them. Gaara decides to open her eyes and she probably shouldn't have as she gasps. Naruto smirks at the sound but doesn't look at anywhere but Gaara's lips. Tempting. She's holding dark red lipstick on her hand but doesn't do any effort to work with it. Gaara follows her every move, eyes stuck on her face. 

Naruto places her free hand on Gaara's cheek, slowly and gently caressing it. Almost unnoticeable, she leans it closer. Just close enough for their noses touch. 

Gaara holds her breath, her tummy feeling funny, her toes curling. Damn it, they haven't even kissed yet and she has it bad already. She lets herself close her eyes hoping Naruto will take the hint. 

“Hey, Gaara, I'm home and wanna order some takeaway. Just checking if you- Oh.” Temari started yelling as soon as she closed the front door but stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in Gaara's bedroom. She didn't think twice before coming. It's not like Gaara would be hiding something from her or doing, you know, this. “I-I'm, um. I'm sorry. God. I had no idea. I'm just gonna go.” 

The door closes. The two girls, who are now sitting on different sides of the bed because they jumped and pulled apart when Temari walked in, stare at each other quietly. 

“Your makeup is ready,” Naruto tries and gives Gaara a small smile. 

“Thanks. I'm gonna look at it in the bathroom,” she gets up and rushes to another room to hide her blushing cheeks. 

At the time, Temari noticed her sister left her room so she decided to sneak in. 

Naruto, who wasn't any better than Gaara, sharply turns her head to the sound of the opening door. She looks at Temari, confused. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey?” 

“I know Gaara won't tell me so I wanna try it with you. What was that I witnessed?” Temari asks, no shame whatsoever.

“Damn, Gaara was right. You're a bold one.” Temari chuckles at it but doesn't reply. “It was…. nothing. We're going to a party today. I was doing her makeup and that's it.” 

“Really? It didn't look like nothing to me,” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Gosh,” Naruto rolls her eyes. 

“Fine. Won't ask you about it anymore.” 

“Thanks,” she bows her head. 

“But a party sounds nice. I'm surprised you're making her go. Must be a good influence on her.” 

“Huh, yeah…” Naruto says out loud but “Not sure about that” is what she thinks. 

“Can I go with you?” Temari questions. 

Naruto looks at her for a moment. “Yeah, why not?” 

“What is it?” The girls turn their heads tk the voice coming from behind. It belongs to Gaara. 

“Today's your lucky day, sister. I'm going to a party with you!” Temari announces with the biggest smile on her face. Gaara looks at her as if she's going to kill her which makes Temari laugh. “Oh, I know! I'll ask Ino to go with me. Don't wanna thirdwheel.” 

“You're not a thirdwheel,” Gaara attempts at the same as Temari continues with “She's gonna love it.” And she leaves the room. 

Gaara looks at Naruto, crossing her arms. 

“She made me!” Naruto excuses herself. 

“Urgh. Whatever.”

She got kiss-blocked, her sister is going to have a makeout scene at the party with her girlfriend. That was supposed to be a good day for her.

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No,” Gaara snaps and regrets it immediately. “Sorry. Just. Temari's kinda annoying. She never thinks I could be doing something I don't want anyone to know here. Never knocks.”

“Like what?” 

“Well, anything! This is my room, after all. I wanna have some privacy.” 

“Oh, I get it. She's walked on you jerking off?” 

“What? No! Why- EW,” she makes a disgusting face. “This is revolting to think about.” 

“Woah, not saying you should think about it…. I mean, I don't wanna kinkshame but-” 

She doesn't have time to finish the sentence because a pillow is flying her way but she manages to catch it. “Hey!” 

“Shut up,” Gaara laughs. “You're twisting my words.” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Naruto looks at the pillow she's holding then glances at Gaara. “Is there a chance Alabama is your home town?” 

“I'm gonna kill you,” Naruto only laughs and runs away from her redhead friend whose current aim is to tickle her. 

Gaara hasn't noticed how Naruto distracted her so easily and made them feel comfortable again. She guesses it's in her nature to make everything better. She smiles at the thought and laughs because Naruto caught her sooner than she did and started tackling her sides. She will have another chance kissing her best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter :D  
> (More to come soon :p)


End file.
